what a shock
by joshua.krasinski.1
Summary: when static shock is sent to court for careless electrocuting he seeks harvey's help


(we open in harvey's office harvey and peanut is seen reading a comic)

harvey: he peanut what are you reading

penaut: oh just a little comic

harvey; I didn't know you were into comics peanut

peanut: well I kinda am I love them I especially love the vinatage ones

harvey: really I guess you got into them when we had to help black vulcan

black vulcan: ( form outside) it's black lightning!

harvey: how did he get out there?

Peanut: maybe he is going around going for power

harvey: hmm suspicious very suspicious

(suddenly we see static shock come through the door)

peanut: holy door slam birdman

harvey: that's batman peanut

peanut: so what?

Harvey: you wanna get sued?

Peanut: actually we got the copyright laws for all these cartoon characters

harvey: weird so anyway what is your problem static?

Static: I have been accused of illegal use of power

peanut: hmm looks like somebody has been drinking too much

harvey: illegal use of power huh? Looks like somebody wants you dead i'll take the case

* theme plays*

singer: who is the man In the suit who is the cat with a beak do you really want to feel him

harvey attorney habeas corpus mmm harvey birdman attorney at law

(in court green goblin bangs his gavel)

green goblin: okay let's get this whole thing started and hurry too I have several other cases

freezoid: hey green goblin loved your cartoon anyway I have proof that staic shock indeed had illegal

use of power for you see static here used his powers on this pole * holds out fried pole *

harvey: objection you honor this

green goblin: how is that harvey? The evidence is right there

harvey: it's simple for you see that pole is fried electricity can't fry poles although it is good for popcorn

green goblin: good point

freezoid: objection you honor for I call static shock to the stand

*at the stand *

freezoid: hey static love the costume tell me what were you doing the night you were accused of illegal

use of power?

Static: I was looking at a villain he seemed suspicious so I went In and tried to follow him but as I

found out the villain turned out to be a animal so I went home he seemed to know his way

around theese parts so when I found him I teamed up with him and we caught the villain

freezoid: and who exactly was this villain?

Static shock: some squirrel with a purple hat

freezoid: and how do you explain this pole? *holds out fired pole *

Static shock : hey I used it to trap the villain not damage it

freezoid: righ no further questions

green goblin: well looks like we all know how this is gonna go but with all this talk about superheros

am tired we will pick this up tommorow court ajourned till them

* gavel bangs *

harvey: hmmm it seems that freezoid has a little thing going on for you

static: you think that is hard wait till I show you my villains gallery for starters I have to face a shadow

guy and a fire guy

harvey: you have weird adversaries

static: you ain;t seen the half of it I even have ot face a birdgirl

* birdgirl swngs in *

static: not you

*birdgirl walks away sad *

harvey: hmm yo usiad there was a squirrel you teamed up with what did he look like?

Static: to be honest he had a purple hat and a white trench coat kinda looked like a flasher If you ask

me

harvey: * gasp* by the great sun I know who that person is

* transition to tomorrow*

green goblin: okay you got any persecutions or anything?

Freezoid: well if you count that Harvey has done nothing yet I say this case is pretty much wrapped up

harvey: objection your honnor I have done something for I cal lsecret squirrel to the stand

* green goblin uses his glider to bring secret squirrel to the stand*

secret: what the? Oh hey harvey static

harvey: hey

static: what's up

* both say talk at he same time *

harvey: so tell me secret squirrel were you teaming up with static here?

Secret: of course I was during the whole situation I was on the trail of a villain know

as dr. camo but he seemed to have the upperhand that is until static came along we bth were able to find

dr. camo thanks to me and static's together made invention the came blaster we found dr. camo and

found him and took him to jail

freezoid: objection

green goblin: overuled with that speaking of jsutice I find the defendant static shock

not guilty

static: yes wait till gear hears about this

harvey: I am quite sure it will make quite the story

* gavel bangs *

(outside court)

harvey: well looks like a nother case is in the books

static: yeah thanks to you harvey and secret squirrel thanks for having my back

secret: anytime static homies help homies always

static: you know you don't have to talk gangster right?

Secret: yeah but I bought all this bling for twenty dollars and it doesn't accept refunds

twilight: well we know one thing bling is the thing

(they all laugh)


End file.
